


Когда живые завидуют мертвым

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Hogwarts, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Одной смерти хватило, чтобы место героя занял одержимый местью монстр.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	Когда живые завидуют мертвым

Тонкой струйкой кровь потекла из раны. Кнут рассек плоть над нижними ребрами, и ноги Поттера подломились.

Это был слабый удар.

— Ну? — голос Мальсибера разрезал тишь ночной глуши.

Поттер молчал.

— Ну! — взревел бывший Пожиратель Смерти, и его сообщники дернулись.

В масках, напоминающих о старых временах, в балахонах и сбившись кровожадной стаей — они столпились вокруг двух фигур. Поттера на ногах держали только веревки, плотными кольцами обвившие его запястья и перекинутые через ветку старого дуба. С него содрали мантию и рубашку, оставив полуголым, в одних штанах, с набитыми боками. Синяки проступали богатой гаммой. У его ног на земле лежал напарник, огненно-рыжие волосы обрамляли медленно бледнеющее лицо. Лежа на спине в густой траве, с раскинутыми в сторону руками, Рон Уизли казался спящим. 

Их застали врасплох. 

— Проси пощады! — Мальсибер снова взмахнул кнутом, и на спине Поттера набух след от второго удара.

В этот раз он не сдержал крика. Весь лес ожил, ночные твари задрожали — одни от страха, а другие от предвкушения. Люди в балахонах, общим счетом шестнадцать человек, держались на расстоянии. Огромная кожаная плеть, описав дугу в воздухе и закончив свой путь спиной Поттера, снова бухнулась у ног единственного мага без маски. Мальсибер скалился, глубоко и сипло дышал, безумием, словно сошедшим на него внезапно, отравлял воздух вокруг. Он замахнулся снова, и почти все Пожиратели инстинктивно отшатнулись.

Спину Поттера рассек до мяса третий удар, руки его словно вывернулись из суставов, он повис в своих путах. Мальсибер загоготал.

— Эй, Дары, ты помнишь? — твердый женский голос тихо окликнул мага.

Пожирательница, стоявшая ближе всех к Поттеру и его мучителю, вышла вперед и схватилась за кнут, не давая его поднять. Мальсибер недовольно повел локтем, сбрасывая помеху, но больше не выглядел как поехавший.

— Я мастер, не обижай меня. Час, два — он расскажет, где Дары Смерти, уже на двадцатый удар, я обещаю.

— Пошел ты, — тихо простонал Поттер, но его услышали все присутствующие, а Мальсибер тут же занес руку для нового удара.

Мощнее, четче и быстрее — удар и вправду казался мастерским. Воздух со свистом расступился, черный кнут врезался в спину безвольно висящего на ветвях человека. Рассекая кожу до костей, он весь напился кровью героя.

Гарри Поттер сломанной куклой обвис в своих путах.

— Упс, — шепнул Мальсибер и с всё нарастающей громкостью стал смеяться.

Он поднял лицо к темному беззвездному небу и счастливо гоготал в его безразличные просторы. Люди вокруг остолбенели. И не было больше ничего в этом глухом лесу, кроме леденящего кровь смеха, пока и его не поглотила внезапная зеленая вспышка.

*******

Гарри Поттер вышел из глухих ирландских лесов к поисковой группе сам. На спине он нес тело лучшего друга. Слегка окоченевший и посиневший, Рон Уизли с его спины упал в руки команды авторов. Ему уже давно ничем нельзя было помочь, поэтому все они бросились к осевшему на землю Поттеру. Тот выглядел бледным, но одним лишь жестом остановил всех, кто желал к нему подойти. Вскинутая рука казалась присутствующим непреодолимой преградой.

Он был ответственен, разработав всю операцию для поимки приподнявших голову остатков Пожирателей Смерти. Гарри Поттер сам решил пойти в этот лес такой малой группой. Он и был виноват в смерти друга, чудом выжив сам. Это читалось в его понурых плечах, пустом взгляде и опущенной голове.

И так написали газеты. Все остальное время они смаковали колдографию, где Гермиона Грейнджер отвесила национальному герою пощечину, а тот лишь принял ее как нечто должное.

«Конец» — огромными буквами в каждой газете.

На страницах всё печатали в тон и даже колдографии украдкой только об этом. На одних Гарри в форменном мундире выходил из Министерства после отстранения от службы, на других — мертвенно бледный на последнем свидании с так и не ставшей ему женой Джинни Уизли. Больше их вместе не видели, и половина газет переключилась на смакование «последней ошибки героя».

А через месяц страницы окрасились красным.

Резня.

Огюсты, Робертсы, Макнейры и Пиритсы — одним утром в дома всех четырех семей вызвали авроров. Почти весь Аврорат Лондона в момент опустел, никто не мог поверить в то, что говорили домовые эльфы, прибывшие за помощью. А явившись в затихшие поместья — не могли поверить уже глазам.

Словно вся кровь, что была в телах всех членов семьи, разлита по полу, а в центре на стульях чинно усажены Огюсты. Престарелый отец семейства, когда-то подозреваемый в связях с Пожирателями, два его сына и их молодые жены. Четверо гостей, чьи личности сразу установить не удалось. На изящных стульях они сидели немного вповалку, их запястья, тщательно изрезанные ножом, свисали вниз. От огромной лужи, в центре которой располагались трупы, вел кровавый след мужских ботинок сорок третьего размера. Он обрывался в камине.

Робертсы и Макнейры были убиты прозаичней. Оба семейства оказались отравлены. А трупы Пиритсов собирали по кусочкам. Большое семейство, они жили в скромном поместье вблизи Лондона. Руки, части ног, отрубленные головы и маловразумительные куски внутренностей оказались разбросаны по всем этажам и всем комнатам, рядом валялись магически заточенные топоры, ножи и даже мечи. Вся коллекция холодного оружия главы семьи оказалась причиной их кончины. И маленькие корнуольские пикси, сдохшие тушки которых валялись среди месива изрубленной плоти.

Поделившись на две группы, авроры работали в этом доме до ночи, а после отправили в Мунго на анализы самых маленьких мертвецов из опустевшего дома. На телах пикси не оказалось и следа заклятий, зато следов зелий вдоволь. Авроры сделали вывод, что именно пикси в порыве злого безумства совершили то, что совершили. Вот только понять, кто отравил пикси, чем именно и для чего — пока не представлялось возможным.

Газеты захлебывались предположениями. Одно трусливей другого. Непривычные выпуски без колдографий отражали смятение в умах. Большая часть выпусков любой колдовской газеты отражала единственный вопрос — кто и зачем? А на последних страницах ютились повседневные новости, обыкновенные некрологи и отзвуки только что всем интересного скандала. С недавно сделанного снимка смотрел Гарри Поттер. На его губах не было и следа улыбки, а потухшие зеленые глаза смотрели прямо. Если бы на заднем фоне не шли люди, а Косой переулок не жил своей жизнью, можно было бы подумать, что это обычное фото.

«Где же герой?» — красовался заголовок статьи, на которую никто не обратил внимания.

В Аврорат Гарри Поттера вызвали вовсе не из-за неё.

Убитые семьи все как один подозревались, были замечены или состояли — они так или иначе имели отношение к Пожирателям Смерти. И были в разработке у бывшего аврора. И больше ни единого доказательства, ни малейшей связи. Дознаватели, пришедшие на допрос Гарри Поттера, сидели сжавшись, втянув шеи, и всячески старались не смотреть в лицо.

Гарри Поттер сидел перед ними на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, смотрел ровно и прямо. Все знали, какую трагедию он пережил, и бледность лица, как и отстраненность, с которой он смотрел на тех, кто может сломать его жизнь, никого не удивляла. Скорее они боялись смотреть на него.

В серой аврорской форме, с вечно всклокоченными природой волосами и глубоким взглядом, он выглядел как камень на шее собственных судей. Они боялись задавать вопросы и, получая очередное «нет» и «не знаю», облегченно верили. К тому же способы убийства никак не вязались с образом национального героя, и если отринуть предвзятость — с предпочитаемыми методами тоже.

— Согласны ли вы предоставить воспоминания для подтверждения непричастности и полного оправдания? — председатель комиссии едва не заикался, задавая этот вопрос.

— Не для хранения.

— Конечно.

Поттер провел взглядом по всем членам комиссии и остановился на самом молодом. Ставленник богатых и прилежных родителей, никогда не замеченных в связях не то что с Пожирателями — с самой магической войной. Отсиделись где-то, сохранили репутацию и состояние. Их единственный сын вырос идеалистом и только поэтому сидел здесь.

— Я сам выберу дознавателя, после просмотра и подтверждения моей непричастности воспоминания будут стерты, — Поттер говорил тихо и буднично, но произнесенное ощущалось неоспоримым приказом.

Члены комиссии переглянулись, и каждый из них слабо кивнул.

— Сейчас.

— Что? — глава комиссии подумал, что ослышался.

— Я буду занят, — медленно и спокойно, словно без какого-либо интереса и более ни на кого не смотря; Гарри Поттер не предложил, не попросил, он констатировал факт, и никто не оказался достаточно смелым, чтобы поспорить. — Мезариус Свифт может посмотреть мои воспоминания сейчас.

Неожиданное внимание поразило молодого мужчину. Все его коллеги, кто – открыто, а некоторые – пряча взгляд, смотрели в сторону неприметного Мазариуса и не могли понять, к чему такая честь. Сам он тоже не знал.

Пройдя в закрытую комнату, охраняемую снаружи и неприступную внутри, Гарри Поттер никак не выдавал причин своего выбора. Он даже не смотрел на дознавателя, которому собирался открыть тайны своей жизни, пусть и в рамках одного дня. Остальные члены комиссии выстроились у стены и безмолвными статуями украшали помещение. Следили за скупыми движениями Поттера и откровенным страхом Мезариуса Свифта. 

Стоило воспоминаниям на кончике палочки Поттера нырнуть в Омут памяти, как дознаватель заспешил. Он боялся, дрожал осиновым листом, но почти как любой сгорал от любопытства — что там, в жизни настоящего героя.

Мезариус Свифт нырнул.

Обычная спальня, не слишком широкая двуспальная кровать и остатки следов пребывания женщины. Мезариус огляделся.

Зеркало во весь рост в кованой черной раме стояло недалеко от такой же кованой кровати. На ней сидел сам подозреваемый, он опустил голову, локтями упирался в колени и в руках вертел скрученный хлыст или плетку. Мезариус вгляделся в черную кожу странного предмета и снова отвлекся на комнату. В углу стояла сумка с накиданными туда предметами личной гигиены или просто милыми штучками ведьмы. Наверное, это принадлежало бывшей подруге героя — Джинни Уизли.

Окна завешивали плотные шторы глубокого бордового цвета. Платяной шкаф из темного дерева был слегка приоткрыт, там висела форма и другая одежда, на комоде у окна стоял кактус в веселеньком горшочке. И всё.

Совершенно обычная комната, раскиданные вещи, обжитой вид. Мезариус снова обернулся к Поттеру и теперь уже не собирался отводить взгляд.

Поттер разворачивал то, что держал в руках. Медленно развязал узел, и тяжелая кожа длиннющего «хвоста» плюхнулась на пол. В руках он теперь вертел одну лишь рукоятку, как-то завороженно смотря на неё, Мезариус так же смотрел, но на него самого.

Поттер отложил… кнут. Когда предмет спокойно упокоился на белом белье в мелкий красный цветочек, рассматривать его было уже не так некомфортно, и Мезариус уверился, что это точно кнут. Какой-то старый, но очень добротно сделанный. Переведя взгляд на Поттера, он тут же смутился. Тот встал и прошел к зеркалу, пусто посмотрел в него, наверное, глубоко задумавшись. Так же завораживающе бездумно расстегивал пуговицы рубашки. Простые несексуальные действия в его исполнении странно смущали, но их плавность приковывала взгляд.

Вся одежда аккуратной стопкой упокоилась у зеркала, а Поттер на миг схватился рукой за раму зеркала, словно ему стало больно, и нахмурился. Мезариус подумал было, что сейчас будет что-то, что важно для него как дознавателя. Что-то, что заставит перестать считать себя подглядывающим извращенцем.

Не произошло ничего.

Поттер потер пальцем подбородок с проступившей щетиной, развернулся к кровати и потянулся. Совершенно голый, расслабленный и хорошо сложенный для своего небольшого роста, он сам собой смущал во всём среднего Мезариуса. Тот отводил глаза и смотрел украдкой на поджарые ягодицы и крепкие ноги. Поттер прошел мимо и сел на кровать, через пару секунд лег. Просто откинулся на лопатки и снова потянулся. Какое-то время он нежился, а Мезариус неотрывно, пусть и искоса смотрел. И сгорал от стыда. От странного чувства, из-за которого не мог отвести взгляд, как бы сильно ни хотел.

Рука Поттера потянулась к подушке и через минуту зрелище стало невыносимым, комната – душной, а собственные внетелесные чувства слишком реальными. Мезариус не верил глазам — Гарри Поттер достал небольшой тюбик и вылил из него на пальцы смазку. Без каких-либо предварительных ласк направил их между собственных ног. Расслабленный член напрягся, жесткие темные волоски скрывали основную часть вида, да никто и не выставлялся. А Мезариус закрыл лицо руками. Его мучило то, что он сейчас наблюдал. Мучило его душу страданием желания, стыдом его осознавания.

Через какое-то время воздух ушедшей реальности, подсматриваемой из воспоминаний, взрезал сиплый выдох. Мезариус инстинктивно убрал от лица руки и больше не мог их поднять. Пальцы, которые так соблазнительно вторгались в тело, заменило нечто больше. Неожиданное для Мезариуса – и совершенно логичное, если бы он смог задуматься. Рукоять кнута уже наполовину вошла в тело, дыхание Поттера сбилось, он крепко держал кнут в том месте, где он начинал мягко переходить в гнущуюся часть. Твердую же рукоять Поттер пихал в себя. Не бережно, ритмично и даже жестко он трахал себя. Его ноги уже давно, когда Мезариус не смотрел, были согнуты в коленях, пятками он упирался в кровать. Напряженные ступни и натянутые жилы, сбитое дыхание и исчезающая в его теле кожа — Поттер представлял собой зрелище. Настоящее зрелище. Мезариус благодарил мысленно за условие стереть всё это из памяти. Такие секреты ничто иное не смогло бы удержать.

Но не только секрет Мезариус хотел бы стереть из памяти. Себя таким он тоже хотел бы не помнить. Он жадно смотрел, как кожа кнута растягивает мышцы, задерживал дыхание на медленном «обратно» и с трудом сглатывал слюну. Шарил взглядом по плоскому животу Поттера, подрагивающему от толчков, которые он сам же и контролировал. Мезариус почти представлял, каково было бы коснуться темных сосков, медленно скользнуть руками вниз и…

Дальше Мезариус представлять боялся. Он смотрел на плотно зажмуренные глаза Поттера, наверняка не мягкие тонкие губы и вспоминал известного на всё Министерство аврора. Вне этой спальни он был совсем другим, каждое его движение дышало страстью и какой-то невероятной жизненной силой. Казалось, даже если бы он занимался подобным в одиночестве, с его губ обязательно слетало бы имя того, кто довел до таких желаний.

Мезариус Свифт был в памяти Гарри Поттера весь интересовавший дознавателей вечер. Вынырнув из Омута памяти, он понимал, что прошло не больше пары минут. Напротив стоял хозяин воспоминаний, он безэмоционально смотрел на Мезариуса. Пристально и бесчувственно вел взглядом каждый вздох, каждую капельку пота, стекающую по его лбу.

— Нет никаких признаков причастия к преступлению, — наконец пискнул Мезариус и поспешил ретироваться. 

Подальше, туда, к другим людям. Чтобы Поттер отвел взгляд. Отпустил.

Когда все закончилось, с Поттера были сняты все обвинения, а сознание Мезариуса снова стало девственным.

*******

Через неделю по всей магической Британии прокатились исчезновения. Пропадали молодые представители известных семей. В Аврорат явились те, кто ни в каких, кроме исключительных, обстоятельствах не переступили бы порог этого заведения. Малфои в числе первых заявили, что их отпрыск пропал почти месяц назад. Они прикладывали личные усилия, чтобы его найти, но до недавнего времени он регулярно выходил на связь и не давал повода для паники.

Малфои наверняка сокрыли бы факт исчезновения наследника, если бы тела двух пропавших не были найдены растерзанными в одном из тихих пригородов Лондона.

Не все пропавшие имели отношение к Пожирателям Смерти. Но все так или иначе были связаны с Гарри Поттером.

*******

Панси Паркинсон дрожала всем телом. Она боялась оставаться одна, она боялась толпы, боялась закрывать глаза и оглянуться.

В маленьком баре в магловской части Лондона Панси ждала своего личного спасителя, который принесет деньги, документы и поможет скрыться среди миллиардов людей без магии. Теперь это казалось единственным способом выжить.

Маленький латунный колокольчик тренькнул над дверью. Панси сидела в самом углу бара, оттуда прекрасно было видно вход. Но оттуда весь бар тоже был как на ладони. В сером распахнутом пальто, с алым шарфом на шее, с улицы вошел Гарри Поттер. Панси пару раз моргнула, но видение не исчезло. Он тоже её увидел, и его губы тронула расслабленная улыбка. Весь его вид стал умиротворенным, и он шагнул вперед. Руки его расслабленно двигались, и Панси даже подумать не могла ни о чем, а на нее уже смотрела волшебная палочка, а улыбающиеся губы шептали заветное заклятье.

Зеленая вспышка привлекла внимание окружающих. Все посетители как один обернулись к мужчине в сером пальто и девушке, застывшей с гримасой непереносимого ужаса на лице.

— Вот теперь конец, — прошептал он.

А девушка в углу неестественно накренилась, бухнулась лицом об стол и пустой оболочкой свалилась вниз. Как по команде люди сорвались с места. Маглы или волшебники, даже те, кто никогда её не видел — каждый узнал смерть.

Последним из бара вышел Гарри Поттер. Медленно и даже слегка лениво он поднял голову к небу. Начинало темнеть.

Натянув на руки перчатки, поправив шарф, он зашагал в одном ему известном направлении. Это было бы почти идеальное убийство, если бы он хотя бы пытался скрыть лицо. Он располагал массой времени, чтобы скрыться, но Гарри Поттер шел в Аврорат.

Уже в здании, среди ничего не понимающих волшебников, которым только-только доставили крайне странный донос, Поттер шел спокойно и прямо. Когда к нему подбежали авроры с направленными на него палочками и потребовали сдаться, он сделал это без сопротивления. Отдал свою палочку, позволил сковать руки за спиной. Ни о каком дознании речи не шло, Гарри Поттер убил Панси Паркинсон на глазах у маглов. Также в баре случайно оказалась пара маглорожденных волшебников. На нижних этажах Поттера уже ждал Визенгамот, даже если половина присутствующих в Аврорате магов ничего не понимала.

Гарри Поттера ввели в зал суда, усадили в самую середину и растерянно замолкли. Главный судья пытался начать, но путался в словах. А после и вовсе выронил бумаги, которые должен был зачитать.

У всех на глазах с человека в центре зала спала поддельная личина. Черные волосы стремительно утратили словно бы любой цвет, со лба исчез шрам. Чуть выше, чуть уже в плечах, чуть бледнее — совершенно другой человек сидел в недавно надетых на него оковах. 

Драко Малфой повел плечами и наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, разминая мышцы. Оборотное зелье, делающее из него Гарри Поттера, прекратило свое действие, но взгляд остался тем же. Такой же холодный и безэмоциональный.

Когда судьи пришли в себя и начали задавать вопросы, он ни разу не промолчал.

*******

Молчали газеты. Никаких хлестких заголовков, никакой жареной полуправды или откровенной лжи. Почти на всех страницах архивные фотографии, поднятые за последние годы. Где-то Гарри Поттер поступает на службу в Аврорат, где-то – случайные колдографии из магазина сладостей. У Ежедневного Пророка как всегда редчайшие экземпляры — колдография, где знаменитое трио вместе. Просто на улице, в зимний день, под пышными хлопьями снега в залитом светом Косом переулке. Все трое улыбались и куда-то шли, близко жавшись плечами.

Из троих теперь осталась Гермиона Грейнджер. В тот момент, когда волшебники смотрели странные выпуски волшебных газет и не могли поверить скупому «памяти погибшему посвящается», она стояла перед дверью камеры в Азкабане и не решалась войти.

Люциус и Нарцисса Малфои обивали пороги в Министерстве. Их семья не утратила ни положения, ни веса. Драко Малфой сам работал в Министерстве, часто сотрудничал с аврорами, в последний год много общался с самим Гарри Поттером. Уволился только перед той самой операцией, в которой погиб Рон Уизли. Многие предполагали, что уволился он специально, чтобы целиком посвятить себя тому, что они разрабатывали. Никто не знал деталей.

Не знал – до заседания Визенгамота.

Операция задумывалась простой и должна была быть эффективной. В рядах врага был не один, а целых два предателя. Драко Малфой и Панси Паркинсон наложили ограничения на палочки всех новых Пожирателей Смерти. Сбившаяся в кучку вокруг бывших Пожирателей экзальтированная горстка волшебников не могла оказаться реально опасной. Даже полоумный Мальсибер был агрессивен и бескрайне туп. По-собачьи влюблен в Панси Паркинсон. Он повиновался ей, перед ней же и выделывался.

Все пошло не так именно из-за этого.

У Мальсибера оказалась не одна палочка, так он убил Рона Уизли. Так смог схватить Поттера. 

У него оказался кнут, он предложил пытать Поттера, ведь все новые Пожиратели знали о Дарах Смерти, все ими грезили. Среди стольких врагов Драко с Панси решили, что если Уизли уже не вернуть, то Поттера они выведут из-под удара. Как-нибудь, но после пыток, боясь пойти в открытую. Пошептались, да и решили, что ничего не смогут в лоб противопоставить жаждущей крови толпе.

Не забьет же его Мальсибер. А тот забил. Взбесился, когда Поттер его послал, и одним ударом прервал… самую важную жизнь для Драко Малфоя. А Малфой прервал его жизнь. Тут же, там же. То, что Драко боялся сделать, стало нормальным и нужным в один миг. А всё остальное — неважным.

Остальные Пожиратели разбежались, трусливые подражатели, они не имели реальных целей. Убийства испугали их. А Драко с Панси пришлось скрыться среди маглов, ведь испуганный зверь — самый опасный. Так Драко сказал Панси, она ушла вперед, а он остался замести следы. Хороня тело Гарри Поттера, он срезал с него волосы и бросил в оборотное зелье, приготовленное на всякий случай и совсем с другими планами.

Это он тоже на допросе в Визенгамоте скрывать не стал. Как и способ, которым отвел от себя подозрение. Оказалось, что в резне, предшествующей исчезновениям, он был кукловодом, Панси — исполнителем. Все это время она никак не контактировала с волшебным миром и не знала о маленькой афере Драко. Пока он занимался ловлей всех, кого хотя бы чуть-чуть подозревал, она скрывалась среди маглов и боялась кого угодно, но не его.

Послушная, одним она подсыпала яд, другим принесла пикси в клетке, заклятой на открытие при определенных условиях, а к последним явилась лично. Обездвижила и, роняя слезы, сделала то, что её убедил сделать Драко. Сам же он после отвода подозрений выловил опешивших и испугавшихся последних, кого считал виноватыми. Панси в этот момент снова скрылась.

В день, когда «Гарри Потттер» убил Панси Паркинсон, она ждала его — Драко. У них была назначена встреча. Она ждала его, она ему верила, он же не пожалел подругу, сообщницу и ту единственную, кто хотя бы попытался остановить руку с кнутом. На заседании в Визенгамоте Драко Малфой так и сказал.

Нарцисса и Люциус Малфои после такого могли просить лишь о пожизненном для их сына, сам же он попросил для себя казни.

*******

Гермиона с трудом сделала шаг внутрь.

В темной камере в не самом худшем углу Азкабана Драко Малфой чувствовал себя так же, как чувствовал последний месяц на свободе. Только более умиротворенным. В черной форме заключенного он смотрелся слишком худым, на свою гостью даже не взглянул. Гермиона долго топталась у входа, за её спиной, пусть и за закрытой дверью, чувствовалось неусыпное присутствие.

Драко просто надоело ждать, когда она заговорит:

— Зачем пришла?

— Драко…

Она позвала по имени, и он повернулся. Бледная, даже слишком, с красными глазами, темными кругами под ними, Гермиона в последнее время в другом виде и не бывала. Похоронив мужа, она злилась на Поттера, в чьей личине тогда уже был Драко. Он чувствовал, что Гермиона простит, оттого не тянул со своими планами. Если бы она стремилась общаться с Поттером, то сразу поняла бы, что под личиной друга скрылся другой. Сразу раскрыла бы и, скорее всего, разрушила бы планы. 

Обманул, растянул её горе. Если она наберется сил и спросит, почему он так поступил, то Драко обязательно расскажет, что только её боялся. Он так решил и посмотрел ей в глаза.

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— Как ты всех обманул?

Драко склонил голову к плечу, его слегка отросшие волосы мягкой волной легли на черную форменную ткань.

— Я хороший зельевар? Оборотное зелье не самое сложное.

— Так долго... — её голос был полон слёз, хотя она и не рыдала. Не дрожащий и выдающий себя лишь легкими срывами, он был наполнен страданием.

Драко кивнул:

— Слишком долго. Я смотрел в зеркало на не свое отражение и не верил, что это не дверь.

Гермиона плотно сжала губы и опустила взгляд.

— Я не поблагодарю тебя за месть, — прозвучал её тихий голос.

— Мне не нужна благодарность. А тебе вряд ли нужен этот разговор.

Она кивнула. Драко разглядывал её спокойно и без сострадания. Понимал, отчасти, её чувства. Другой же частью души совершенно не понимал, как она стоит, дышит, рыдает. Зачем задаёт такие ненужные вопросы. Но ему было любопытно... чуточку.

— А что нужно? 

Тишина повисла в холодном воздухе между ними.

— Где ты его похоронил? — наконец выдавила из себя Гермиона и вся сжалась.

Не от страха, не в предвкушении. Она просто сжалась. Маленькая несчастная девочка, оставшаяся одна. Она не хотела знать, зачем, ей было интересно лишь, куда носить цветы.

— Не скажу, — холодно отрезал Драко.

Гермиона вся преобразилась. Шея вытянулась, плечи распрямились. Разделенное по времени горе, такая глупая ситуация и Драко Малфой, как единственная ниточка — всё это уничтожало оставшуюся одной Гермиону. Препятствие и цель вернули ей саму себя.

— Как ты смеешь…

Шипение оборвалось, стоило Драко встать. Она отшатнулась чисто инстинктивно и закричала бы, если бы он сделал хотя бы шаг. Гермиона головы не теряла, чего никто не сказал бы про Драко Малфоя. Но он просто смотрел на неё:

— Я не скажу, если ты не поклянешься, — тихо проговорил Драко спустя минуту или две гляделок.

— В чем?

— В том, что исполнишь просьбу.

— Непреложное? Хочешь связать меня, как однажды был связан Снейп?

Драко отрицательно помотал головой.

— Мне хватит твоего слова. Да и просьба пустяковая.

Гермиона задумалась на миг, она ничем не рисковала:

— Какая?

Впервые за долгое время Драко счастливо улыбнулся. Почти все шло строго по плану.

— Отнеси мой прах к нему на могилу, высыпь хоть в яму, но там, не далеко.

— Тебя не приговорят к смерти…

— Без меня никто и никогда больше к нему не подойдет, — перебил её Драко. Он говорил с легким раздражением, словно пояснял совершенно очевидную вещь и не хотел повторяться. — Отнеси мой прах к нему на могилу.

Растерянная, Гермиона искала глазами в Драко Малфое проблеск безумия, но он выглядел совершенно нормальным.

— Обещаю. Отнесу.

Драко глубоко вздохнул и умиротворенно прикрыл глаза:

— Договорились.

— И? Ты скажешь место?

— Только после моей смерти.

Лицо Гермионы покраснело, она злилась и едва держала себя в руках, ей так хотелось, чтобы Хорек поскорее сдох, она даже почти не сдержалась:

— И когда?..

— В следующую субботу, — перебил её Драко и отвернулся. — Утром меня навестят родители, я передам маме для тебя послание. Если вдруг она передумает… Посмотри в моей левой руке. Я постараюсь оставить там письмо для тебя.

— Что…

Драко снова её перебил, громко позвав охрану. Теперь в Азкабане уважали и чувства заключенных, визит прекратили по его настоянию.

Но Драко это не волновало. Всё наконец шло по плану.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Когда живые завидуют мертвым"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
